Incomplete Souls
by Agasshi
Summary: Fay e Kurogane sono due anime con cicatrici incurabili, dipendenti uno dall’altro. ONESHOT


TRC appartiene al gruppo giapponese di mangaka CLAMP.

* * *

**Incomplete Souls**

_(Kurogane's POV)_

_

* * *

  
_

Guardavo quegli occhi azzurri nuovamente. Era semplicemente inevitabile ammirarli, cosi come il motivo per cui ci siamo incontrati. Si, quella strega aveva ragione sin dall'inizio; tutto fu opera dello "hitsuzen"… Anche se io - forse troppo orgoglioso -, mi rifiutai ad ammetterlo ripetutamente.

- Che c'è? - lui mi domandò, sorridendo come faceva sempre.

- Niente. - risposi, abbracciandolo. - Pensavo solo che dobbiamo alzarci prima del pivello, oppure potrebbe insospettirsi.

Lui si avvicinò un po' di più, sfiorando le mie labbra inaspettatamente. - Vorrei che il mattino non arrivasse mai.

Lo racchiusi ancora di più tra le mie braccia, anche se notai che lui senti un brivido al semplice contatto del metallo con cui uno di essi era fatto. Fay non aveva la benché minima idea di quanto lo volessi anch'io, forse molto più di lui. Sarebbe bello rimaner cosi per sempre, senza quell'inutile teatro di tutti i giorni.

Tuttavia, non sempre è stato cosi. Quello che ci collega oggi una volta non era neanche lontanamente 'amore'.

Sin dall'inizio, io conoscevo la verità che esisteva dietro a quei sorrisi; non c'era verità alcuna. Sin dall'inizio, mi irritava il semplice fatto che, indipendentemente dalla situazione, quell'idiota sorrideva. Questa cosa mi incomodava molto di più dei sopranomi che ricevevo da parte sua. Io odiavo persone deboli, però, oltre a questo, odiavo ancora di più persone false.

Un giorno, decisi di porre un basta su quella farsa. E per la prima volta vidi il sorriso di Fay scomparire, dando spazio alle lacrime che scivolavano per il suo viso. Mi accorsi, allora, che quella era l'unica verità che portava con se stesso. Notai anche il modo in cui aveva bisogno di me, e il quanto volevo che lui dipendesse da me.

Oggi capisco la ragione di tutto. In quel primo momento nel negozio della strega, quando i nostri sguardi si incrociarono rapidamente… Riesco ora ad immaginare cosa passò per la sua testa.

_Odiarlo, forse? Lo infastidirò sin dall'inizio. Cosi deve essere. Se sarò io quello odiato, non avrò più problemi._

Eppure darmi sopranomi, agire normalmente e mantenersi distante, non aveva sortito alcun effetto. Al contrario, occorse il risultato avverso. A differenza delle sua aspettative e obbiettivi. A volte, non possiamo modificare quello che è già predestinato, e Fay forse non cambiò niente, anzi, fece in modo che la linea che ci univa si intrecciasse ancora di più. La sua esasperazione stava ancora per iniziare, e quando si accorse che la direzione che aveva preso fu quella che lo avvicinava a me, fu troppo tardi.

Troppo tardi. Queste parole passarono innumerevoli volte per la mia mente. Sentivo qualcosa per quel mago, però semplicemente provavo a fingere che quel sentimento era inesistente.

Quella sentenza prese di nuovo forma nei miei pensieri quando lui mi chiese di rimanere li, e morire. Provai a ignorarlo, però fu impossibile. Io, tanto quanto Fay, mi ero già arrotolato e perso nei fili del destino. Destino che fu tracciato per noi due. Il quale fui proibito di perseguire da solo.

Allora mi resi conto che avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per portarlo insieme con me, tagliandomi il braccio per salvare quell'esistenza cosi importante - forse molto più della mia. Si, probabilmente sempre reputai la mia vita dispensabile. La disperata necessità che avevo di stare con lui mi fece cambiare. Perché se per caso morissi, non avrei più potuto tenerlo tra le mie braccia, come tutte le notti che seguirono quella in cui lui perse il suo occhio. Fu la prima volta che sentii le sue labbra toccare le mie, con il sapore del sangue ancora fresco.

_Assaggia il tuo gusto._

Lui mi disse, con una lacrima scorrendo dall'occhio che ancora possedeva. Lui aveva perso il controllo dei suoi poteri da molto, però quella trasformazione fece con che tutto quello che nascondeva venisse a galla.

Non so se lo faceva perché sentiva lo stesso per me, oppure perche voleva ringraziarmi. Qualcuno che voleva morire come lui, non potrebbe esse grato per una cosa del genere. Però, lui mi permise di essere il suo salvatore. Per che cosi, con il mio aiuto, forse sarebbe riuscito a salvarsi da se stesso. Qualcosa di complesso, ma allo stesso tempo estremamente semplice. Si basava su una scelta; vivere o perdersi nelle proprie lacrime. La nostra scelta portò dolore a noi stessi, ma lo sapevamo sin dall'inizio.

Le cosa lasciate alle spalle forse non sarebbero mai più recuperate. I resti sarebbero rimasti per terra. Le ferite con si cancelleranno con il tempo. Questa è una delle uniche certezze che possiamo avere. Quello che venne perso, dev'essere dimenticato. Oppure visto soltanto come il prezzo delle nostre decisioni.

La parcella da pagare per ogni desiderio concepito va al di là di quello che si può raccontare o vedere. Oltre quello che sentivamo. Stava nella sofferenza dell'anima, maggiore del dolore per le macchie presenti nei nostri corpi. Pezzi invisibili a occhio nudo, ma percepibili dal profondo dei nostri cuori.

Cuori spezzati. Perché è possibile che non riusciremo mai più ad essere interi. Tuttavia, sappiamo che in qualche modo ci completiamo; siamo due anime incompletamente intere. Scusa per il mio egoismo, ma questo… è quello che mi fa arrivare fino in fondo ad ogni mio respiro; il fatto che quegli occhi azzurri saranno sempre li per completarmi.

* * *

Beh… Questa è una specie di resoconto della storia di TRC. Ho aspettato che finisse il manga prima di scrive una fanfic su di loro, e credo di aver fatto bene. XD

Mi merito qualche Review?


End file.
